


They Don't Die in The End

by ElectricAss39



Category: They Both Die at the End - Adam Silvera
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricAss39/pseuds/ElectricAss39
Summary: They say that the Death-Cast never makes a mistake, but what if it does? Well that's what Rufus and Mateo find out as hey discover that their Death-Casts were wrong.
Relationships: Rufus Emeterio/Mateo Torrez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Mateo

I look at the slumbering face of my last friend. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, like no harm could come of him. His arms wrapped tight around my body as if he were trying to protect me from any harm or danger.I trace a finger along the sharp outline of his jaw down his neck, taking in the sight of his face as I feel tears begin to stream down mine. This is it, this is the last time I’ll be able to see him like this, ever unless I see him in the afterlife. I don’t want this, I finally have something to live for and it’s going to be taken from me at a moment's notice.

I rest my head on Rufus’ chest and listen to his heartbeat one final time as I weep silent tears and wrap my arms tight around his torso.

“Mateo?” he stirs. Shit, I’ve woken him up. “Hey, what's wrong?” he asks in a soft voice.

“I…” I try holding back a sob but it's pathetic and I end up crying, “I don’t want to die, not now…”  
His hold on me tightens, “we are safe in our little island, you don’t have to worry”

“But what if the ceiling caves in, or what if a fire starts suddenly or-”

“Shhhhhh,” he interrupts, “stop talking Mat you’re only freaking yourself out. If any of that happens then we die together.”

I’m not going to lie, his words put me at ease. “...you’re right.”

“It’s going to be okay, okay? I am not going to leave your side.”

“And I won’t leave yours,” I give him a squeeze, “I’m sorry for waking you up Roof”

“Nah its fine,” he says, “what time is it anyways?”

I pull my nearly dead phone out from underneath me, and what greets me shocks my soul.

How is this possible?” I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus

I look at the shocked look on Mateo’s face and don a confused expression of my own.

“What? What is it??” I ask.

“How is this possible…” I can barely understand my boy’s mumbling, “Rufus check your phone!”

“Wh-” I am about to ask him why but I stop myself and pull out my phone, better not to ask, “all I see here are some notifications about my latest post.”  
“Not that, the time!” he says insistently.

I glance at the time “it's 12:39, why is something wrong?”

“H-how, how!! I’m supposed to be dead by now! Is this the afterlife?” he rants on and on in a stressed out tone that is hard to understand.

“No, this isn't the afterlife,” I place my hands on his shoulders and rub them with my thumbs, “this is real life okay?”

“But this isn’t possible, It’s been over twenty-four hours how-”

“Hey, hey, hey Mat calm down for me, okay?” man, he’s starting to get me nervous now, and I ain't the type to catch nerves, “what time did the death-cast call you?”

Mateo shakes his head and takes in a semi-deep breath, “12:21, I can remember it clearly.”

My eyes widen a bit but quickly come to a close, “Hey, maybe they were wrong about your death.”

“No, that's not possible, the Death-cast never makes any mistakes,” he counters.

“Well maybe they were wrong this time, look what's important is that you’re alive. We’re still not sure about me yet, I’ve still got another 20 minutes.”

My last-friend holds onto me again, “then we’re not leaving our island until then, not for anything.”

I simply rest my hand on his head. “You got it.”

I can hear Mateo’s stomach growling. Shit, he hasn’t really eaten since we went to my diner.

I laugh a little, “yo was that your stomach?”

His face turns a shade of dark red, which is honestly just adorable. I laugh and pat his back in a teasing way.

“Come on man, let's go get some food!”

He shakes his head, “no we can’t risk it, what if we’re killed on the way there or poisoned, or-”

“Hey, hey, hey,” I place my hands on his shoulders and look him in the eyes, “it’s going to be okay, okay? We’re not going to get killed.”

“I already told you we’re not leaving Roof, I can wait until your time passes, but we are not leaving,” Mat says in a stern voice, but his stomach quickly contradicts those words.

“Clearly your stomach don’t agree with you, here why don’t we order a pizza or somethin like that? That way we don’t have to leave and when the pizza gets here you can be the one who goes and pays okay?” I suggest. He hesitantly nods, and grabs his now charging phone.

“What kind do you want?”


End file.
